When using a high-performance analog-to-digital converter (ADC) or digital-to-analog converter (DAC) in a sampling or sub-sampling receiver design for a radio-frequency (RF) application, ADC/DAC's power supply noise from the regulator is critical because the amount of ADC/DAC's power supply noise contributes the wrong data.
Power-supply noise is typically illustrated as voltage ripple riding on top of a DC voltage. Furthermore, the power-supply noise, in an instance, may be quantified as an AC signal with amplitude (Voltage ripple) and frequency (switching frequency of the converter).
As recent ADC/DAC requires more power to get a higher resolution of 12 bits or more, a complete ADC/DAC power system must be efficient, tightly regulated, fit on an already crowded PCB and produce output noise that matches the sensitivity of the load.
Further, ADC/DAC for RF application uses the frequency range from 100 kHz to 15 MHz.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods, systems, apparatuses, and devices for regulating an output of a switched mode power supply circuit configured to provide electric power to a load that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.